masseffectfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Lancer1289
Welcome to My Talk Page. If you don't find an issue that you have brought up with me in the past, then please check my archives because I have moved a lot of it to there. However I ask you to 'NOT' edit there, just drop me a new message to bring up the discussion again. To leave me a message, please click on the "Leave message" button above, rather than just editing the whole page. That way I know what to look for. Thanks. Please do leave me a new message unless there is a conversation that is already in progress that you wish to comment on. If you have a question that has no bearing on a conversation that is under a heading, then please don't edit there. Just leave me a new message. For example, if you see a section called Help, but your question doesn't relate to what the conversation was about, then 'PLEASE' don't edit in that section, just leave me a new message. The comments will be moved to the end and I'll create a new section for it. Vandalism This user has made an edit to the Commander Shepard page which may be vandalism. If so, see to it he gets a good blocking. Update: This user as well has done the same edit. --The Milkman | I always . 11:09, March 4, 2012 (UTC) the user User:Empirical11 is changing images on Ashley's page to random images pls block him --Icemoomoo 14:14, March 7, 2012 (UTC) Finishing downed players Since you removed my adding of the ''unique ability of Assault Troopers and Atlasi to execute downed players from both the abilities and the tactics section, please enlighten me where you would like to see it. von Boomslang 21:55, March 4, 2012 (UTC) :Because it was also incorrect. Centurions and Phantoms can execute players, in addition to probably other things that will be made once the full ME3 online is live, so it isn't a unique ability. It really doesn't belong anywhere for those reasons, and it was questionable at best because I've seen troopers get hit with missiles and still execute someone. Lancer1289 00:35, March 5, 2012 (UTC) ::In my experience, both Centurions and Phantoms will completely ignore downed players. Only Assault Troopers and Atlasi execute downed players, by means of boot and ground slam respectively. Phantoms meanwhile have the ability (along with Atlasi) to instakill players, which is a different thing entirely. And while I've no doubt that Geth and Husks will have their own instakillers and executioners (hell, I'm positive Brutes and Banshees are confirmed to be instakillers), these two are the only Cerberus mobs capable of performing an execution. - von Boomslang 00:47, March 5, 2012 (UTC) :::And my comment still stands. It still isn't a tactic, and almost the entire thing had issues with it. Lancer1289 00:51, March 5, 2012 (UTC) Hm... Thinking of becoming beaurocrat someday? I personally think you should be nominated as one. It'll turn out sucessful. Callofdutyeditor2011 05:04, March 5, 2012 (UTC)Callofdutyeditor2011 :Not any time soon. There's just way to much going on right now for that to be in the near future. Lancer1289 05:09, March 5, 2012 (UTC) Editing.. Man, how about all the oncoming info today and having to revert some, eh? x_x --Aryn2382 19:48, March 5, 2012 (UTC) :What? Lancer1289 19:49, March 5, 2012 (UTC) ::Bleh, sorry, I just realized how little sense that made. I was remarking on the sudden influx of additions in the last 24 odd hours, and having to revert some if not more due to the fact they're unconfirmed. --Aryn2382 20:22, March 5, 2012 (UTC) Normandy SR-2 Was it because the image was not from the Codex or because it wasn't from the official game? Just wondering :The second one more so as we prefer ingame screenshots over anything else. But the biggest issue is that is the lithograph that is included with the ME3 CE edition, and I know things like that generally can't be used without the permission of the creator/artist. I just don't want to take the risk which could get us into hot water. Lancer1289 23:13, March 5, 2012 (UTC) Ok.. I forgot about the whole copyright thing Thanks for clearing that up :Again, it’s just that I don't want to put the wiki at risk with something like that. I love the image, and will be seeing it first hand when I pick up my CE edition in six hours and forty minutes, but we prefer ingame shots, and unless I know with 100% certainty that we can use that image, I just don't want to take the risk. Lancer1289 23:21, March 5, 2012 (UTC) Reminder email Did you get my reminder email? Also, be sure to email me when you go dark. And are you psyched for ME3? The wait is killing me. It's always the last few hours that are the hardest. -- Commdor (Talk) 23:43, March 5, 2012 (UTC) :Yes I did get it, however as of now, what I'm seeing is small spoilers, or things that I could have already interpreted by what I've seen. So I am currently rethinking my plans about going dark, or at least to what degree. :As for the last few hours, I've already taken a nap today and plan to work at is as fast as I can. Yes it is torture. Me want game now. Why couldn’t BioWare have done a space edition in Chicago... Lancer1289 23:49, March 5, 2012 (UTC) ::It is a little quieter than I expected (aside from a few vandals). The calm before the storm, perhaps? I'll be heading out to the midnight release at my Gamestop in about three hours, but then it'll still be a two hour release until midnight. I'm trying to decide if it would be worth it to reserve my spot in line and then return to my apartment until closer to midnight, I may end up camping out there with my Nook. I really wish Gamestop would just give me my game at 10pm, no one else would have to know they broke street date for one guy. Also, is Wikia lagging a little for you? I'm getting some slow page loading. -- Commdor (Talk) 23:58, March 5, 2012 (UTC) :::Perhaps, but I think it will take some time before people really start editing. I'd say the first pages to get hit will be guides, walkthroughs, power pages, and some very minor details in character articles. Things like several things gained from early videos. I don't expect those to get hit really until Wednesday night, Thursday at the earliest. The only things that I expect to see are some minor details. :::I plan to leave for my midnight launch in about 3 and a half hours myself, but have no intentions to return as I will have my phone, but I don't like, and won't edit from it. :::As to lag, not really, but then Wikia and my computer haven't always gotten along. Lancer1289 00:07, March 6, 2012 (UTC) ::::Let's hope that's the case. The less I have to watch the wiki, the more I can sink my teeth into ME3. And FYI, there's a (non-spoilerish) gameplay tip for ME3 that I noticed on BSN which you need to know: complete every assignment you pick up ASAP. There's an invisible timer of varying duration for assignments, and if you put off an assignment too long (as little as doing one mission or going off-world from where you received the assignment), you fail it, and failing one assignment can preclude you receiving related assignments in that chain. The guy who posted this said he wished he knew it before he started playing because he failed many assignments at first. -- Commdor (Talk) 00:25, March 6, 2012 (UTC) :::::Now that is something that I don't consider a spoiler, but a gameplay tip. And a helpful one at that. Given the context of how ME3 is, while it may be annoying, it does make perfect sense doesn't it? Lancer1289 00:46, March 6, 2012 (UTC) ::::It does. But alas, my inner completionist will suffer. Question: I have a banner prepared for the main page to proclaim ME3's release and link to the community launch plan blog, sort of like what we did for the Deception protest letter (Spart okayed it). Do you think I should I add this to the main page before I head out for ME3, or wait until I get back? -- Commdor (Talk) 00:54, March 6, 2012 (UTC) ::::(Apologies for any edit conflict) Thinking about it, I'll post the banner after I get back. Some might see it as a go ahead to start posting ME3 info, and I want to put that off until I'm around to keep an eye on things. -- Commdor (Talk) 01:14, March 6, 2012 (UTC) :::::(edit conflict)Well I was going to say add it now, but that idea makes sense. Lancer1289 01:15, March 6, 2012 (UTC) Launch Time I see you're popping in. Be aware, I've created articles for all of the ME3 main plot missions, the titles only refer to locations but may be spoilery. I've been adding stuff to the wiki for 2 1/2 hours now and still haven't even started the game. I may be in over my head. The guidebook is far less helpful than I wished, unlike the ME2 guidebook there is no appendix of all the planets with their descriptions. There's also no info whatsoever on the From Ashes content, which affirms BioWare's claim that From Ashes was developed after ME3 went into certification but doesn't help me. I have no idea how I'm going to tackle the ME3 info tomorrow. Arrgh, getting a headache. -- Commdor (Talk) 08:09, March 6, 2012 (UTC) Preferred image size Hi, just signed in on this page for the first time to add some for Mass effect 3, a screen-shot to be more specific to describe the new System Scanning and wondered what kind of sizes you want for images like that. While I read the Manual of style, that manual only tells what size they are to be displayed at in the pages they are linked to but not what sizes is allowed and recommended to the images themselves that is uploaded. So was just wondering if you have some kind of standard for that here or if you only focuses on what sizes they are displayed as on the various pages they are linked and displayed at? Uploaded to various wiki's and most I encountered usually seems to have preferred max/min size for the images themselves that is uploaded to save space and keep some kind of guidelines. --Kazehito 16:16, March 6, 2012 (UTC) :First, we will take .png images, as they have better resolution and display better. As to a specific image size, we really don't have one. Obviously the larger the better. Most of the current images are above 1000 pixels, but again, the larger the better. I'd say start at no less than 900, but that's me. Lancer1289 16:20, March 6, 2012 (UTC) Tali Redirects Tali has three names, which sort of correspond to each game (nar Raya for ME, vas Neema for ME2 and vas 'Normandy for ME3) I'm wondering if for the interests of easier navigating, if it's possible rig up redirects to go to specific places on a specific page. For example, if someone puts in "Tali'Zorah vas Normandy" into the search box, it'll take them to the ME3 section on her page. Just a small proposal, nothing serious, but it might make things a little easier. Tanooki1432 20:04, March 6, 2012 (UTC) :Actually "vas Normandy" goes to the ME2 section of the article because that is where she actually gets her name. I see little reason to change it as of now. Lancer1289 20:08, March 6, 2012 (UTC) Weapon Mod Tables Done everything for Weapon Mods page, with the exception of the Concentration mod table for single player sniper rifles. Took quite some time, but now its done, hope it helps :). JouninOfDespair 15:09, March 7, 2012 (UTC) :I honestly don't need a report about every edit that is made as that can be not only annoying, but could distract me from a problem, which if I didn't notice Commdor's talk page, I would have. Just work on the articles, and it will be noticed and appreciated. Lancer1289 16:03, March 7, 2012 (UTC) I ask no more and no less. I just want to feel I'm contributing. Its like raising a child, if you dont give it praise, it will just be unhappy all the time. I'm not asking for a parade in my name, I just like to feel people appreciate what I do, even if its just in the form of a "Thank you", it means a lot. If you got me a gift, you would think that I was being rude if I didnt say thank you, and if I said, "Thank you, this is much appreciated", you'd feel happy that you'd made me happy. Sorry if I'm being a bit emotional, but its just the way I am. As said, I dont ask for everyone to worship me, all I ask is that I'm appreciated, and a Thank You (however you say it as long as its not hateful) goes a long way. I dont ask for more than I deserve, but I think I deserve that much. JouninOfDespair 18:46, March 7, 2012 (UTC) :However, you must realize that if we left a thank you for everyone that made edits, we'd just be doing nothing but that. We can't possibly do anything like that every edit is appreciated, even if we don't say it out loud. While on that subject, I have still yet to hear a thank you for writing almost every walkthrough on the site, and will be writing. :That said, thank you for filling out the table. Lancer1289 19:28, March 7, 2012 (UTC) You have a fair point. Something I quite clearly didnt take into consideration. Ok, thats fair enough, but the odd thank you from time to time couldnt hurt right? And your welcome for the edits to the tables. Oh and uh, thank you, for providing the majority of the wiki. I mean that. JouninOfDespair 20:54, March 7, 2012 (UTC) Merge Citadel: Hanar Diplomats talk? I don't know if it was my fault for putting a title that people had difficulty understanding or if people just aren't reading the Talk Page, but I had put a topic about the mission possibly being bugged and then right below it, later, someone else put the same thing. Is it possible to merge these to clean-up the Talk Page? Changing the title of the post is fine if you do merge them, something more accurate. If you don't think it necessary or OK, then I understand. Otherwise, the post below mine might have figured out why the bug is experienced.--Xaero Dumort 18:50, March 7, 2012 (UTC) :Sure, just removed the headline text. Lancer1289 19:28, March 7, 2012 (UTC) Ravager concepts The official concept art is the source. http://i.imgur.com/kxb6E.jpg Shadowdragon00000 19:35, March 7, 2012 (UTC) :And this wasn't added the first time why? Lancer1289 19:41, March 7, 2012 (UTC) ::Because I was getting around to uploading the actual concepts.Shadowdragon00000 19:44, March 7, 2012 (UTC) :::Except that if you add something like that without a source, don't come and complain about it when it gets undone. If you don't add info with a source, and for something like that, it will get undone. Either add it with the source, or don't. Lancer1289 19:47, March 7, 2012 (UTC) ::::As I said, I was getting to that, but you nuked the page before I finished copied the images from the concept book and uploading them. Did you think that I pulled that bit of trivia out of thin air?Shadowdragon00000 19:51, March 7, 2012 (UTC) :::::Honestly yes, considering you didn't provide a source. Again, either provide a source when you upload it, or wait until you do. Lancer1289 19:56, March 7, 2012 (UTC) Progress How far are you in the game, by the way? Just give me the main story mission name. I still haven't even started Priority: Palaven; between watching the wiki and all the other stuff I usually do each day, time flew and I ended up not starting the game. It's sadly ironic, I've been waiting for ME3 ever since I first beat ME2 and I went to the midnight release to stand in a line for two hours, but instead of playing the game after I finally get it I keep getting sucked into the RC. If only I could put the wiki into a stasis pod for 50,000 years... -- Commdor (Talk) 06:03, March 8, 2012 (UTC) :Yes that would be nice. I'm currently just about to begin Priority: Tuchanka, but that will be tomorrow as I need to get some sleep. Even with two of us here, there's still way to much to watch. Lancer1289 06:06, March 8, 2012 (UTC) ::Yeah. I was a little jarred this morning when I had to hit the button on RC that shows 500 changes so I could review what happened overnight. The stats box on the admin dashboard is even scarier, we're getting well over five times our usual traffic and ten times the edits. It's boggling to think you, me, and a few other regular users I've seen are only ones managing all of that. Anyway, I'm calling it a night. I've got an early class tomorrow, but then it's the weekend (I have no Friday classes)! Hopefully I can tackle more clusters and Codex entries before I have to start studying for finals. -- Commdor (Talk) 06:26, March 8, 2012 (UTC) Races Prophean/Inusannon it's not speculation the Prophean Squadmate from the DLC said it, so it's offical canon.--Icemoomoo 13:51, March 8, 2012 (UTC) :You are confusing fact with speculation here. Yes Javik said that they built Ilos on top of them, but what he didn't say is if the statues are them. So it is speculation. And there's another very serious matter that I have to bring up with you later. Lancer1289 13:53, March 8, 2012 (UTC) ::I changed the Inusannon picture back to the placeholder, it's possible that i mixed up the line then Jarvik mention them--Icemoomoo 13:59, March 8, 2012 (UTC) Ban Evasion? I wanted to point out a curious discrepancy. http://masseffect.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Contributions/CrazyEliteX3 which I noticed was globally banned, and then this user shows up -- http://masseffect.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Contributions/CrazyElite -- I suspect ban evasion myself but I could be wrong.. either way, back to the proverbial edit trenches. --Aryn2382 23:56, March 8, 2012 (UTC) :The new account just edited the same article as the previous account and added the same image. Definitely a sock puppet, now blocked. -- Commdor (Talk) 00:00, March 9, 2012 (UTC) Missing Title #1 You deleted my page refering to the mission "Priority: The Citadel" claiming that it was a duplicate article. This was not the case, because there are two separate missions with this name. The first, which you receive after the events on Mars, has a page. The second mission that is receieved much later, has no page which I was attempting to rectify. Should this mission be added into the already existing page, or should it get its own seeing as it is a completely different mission that happens to have the same name? :I see what is going on and a potential solution is in the works. Lancer1289 02:53, March 9, 2012 (UTC) Missing Title #2 Re: Undo to item rarity addition to multiplayer section of ME3 page. How is game data files not an acceptable source? There is nothing more authoritative than the game's own data files as to the functionality of the game. Micah71381 03:23, March 9, 2012 (UTC) :Can no one read the message at the top of my talk page? I specifically ask people to not edit sections that have nothing to do with what they are asking and to leave a new message. :As to the question, the .ini file has never been an acceptable source because it is interpretation of game data, i.e. speculation. We need devconfirmation for that kind of information anyway. Lancer1289 03:30, March 9, 2012 (UTC) I clicked the leave message button and entered some text. I didn't edityour talk page directly. Does it count if, through personal experience, I have identified the rarity of many items and use the INI file to fill in the gaps? In actual gameplay experience an allowable source? Can I just "claim" to have picked up every item in the game and verified it's rarity? :Not in this case. I've observed that some people can get rare and extremely rare items in every pack, and others get them once out of every twenty. This is not a negotiable situation in this case as that kind of information requires devconfirmation for that. Lancer1289 03:42, March 9, 2012 (UTC) Ahh, I see. It sounds like the wording is the problem then. I was not trying to suggest drop rates, only what items qualified as "rare" and "uncommon" so people know what possible drops can come from each of the different packs. :The packs use the terminology "Common, Uncommon and Rare" and every MP item in the game has a rarity attached to it as well. While I understand that actual drop rates can vary greatly, the text attached to each of the packs always holds true. A specter pack will always have at least one rare or better (gold card) every time and the veteran pack will always have at least an uncommon (silver) or better (gold/rare). :The list I posted simply gives players the tools necessary to decide which pack to purchase based on what items they are looking for. ::I guess wording was a problem. Something like that could be included, but the formatting would need to be broken up a lot more, and it would have to look a lot better. Lancer1289 04:23, March 9, 2012 (UTC) Missing Title #3 Excuse me Lancer1289, but I am playing Mass Effect 3 at the moment, and I am looking at some of the pages here. I have noticed that some of the pages about items from the previous two games that are in the third game need to be edited. I can give you a list of some of the pages that need to be edited. :The list cannot be made because it is way too long. Many pages numbering probably over 1,200 need to be modified. I should also point out that the game has barely been out for 3 days, there is no way we could have everything documented in that time. Lancer1289 18:38, March 9, 2012 (UTC) Reason for change?! I changed the images in the templates to the actual game texture, why did you revert it? --ShardofTruth 18:46, March 9, 2012 (UTC) :The images are not the same, e.g. they are not cropped that badly. The achievement images will be replaced with the actual textures --> all images derived from these images will be replaced as well, so that they can be deleted. --ShardofTruth 18:54, March 9, 2012 (UTC) Two Monasteries? I'm not sure how far you are in the game at present, but maybe you can check this. An article for Kallini: Ardat-Yakshi Monastery was created a few minutes ago (you know), but it appears to be the same mission as Lesuss: Ardat-Yakshi Monastery, which I created a few days ago using the guidebook. Maybe the name changed? -- Commdor (Talk) 01:34, March 10, 2012 (UTC) :I just kind of went along with it. I chalk that up to being on autopilot. I'm positive there isn't two and one is a mistake, but I don't have access to the book right now or my game. I can look when I get home but I don't know when that will be. Lancer1289 01:38, March 10, 2012 (UTC) :Looking at the second article, I'm pretty sure that is the real one, in which case, the other one needs to go. Again, I can check later, but not for at least an hour if not more. Lancer1289 01:40, March 10, 2012 (UTC) ::Alright, take your time. -- Commdor (Talk) 01:44, March 10, 2012 (UTC) :::Well I'm also in class. I hate in-service days. Apparently at my college, in-service days only last until 5:00 pm and my class starts at 6:00 pm. I'm sure you know what I'm feeling right now. Lancer1289 01:48, March 10, 2012 (UTC) ::::Yeah, this last quarter was rough. The next one isn't an improvement though. After my finals next week, it's spring break, but then next quarter I have classes from 9am to 7pm nearly every day. Not looking forward to it. -- Commdor (Talk) 01:53, March 10, 2012 (UTC) :::::Ouch. Got a laptop? Lancer1289 01:55, March 10, 2012 (UTC) ::::Yes, that's what I'm using now (it's my main computer). Why? -- Commdor (Talk) 02:00, March 10, 2012 (UTC) :::::Just curious. I know some people only have a desktop, so was just curious. I actually have both but use my desktop more for gaming than this. Lancer1289 02:04, March 10, 2012 (UTC) :::::Ok I just checked both the book and my journal. My Journal says "Kallini" and my book says "Lesuss". Huh. Curious isn't it. Lancer1289 07:36, March 10, 2012 (UTC) :::::Even more so by the fact the mission takes place on Lesuss. What is going on here. Lancer1289 08:18, March 10, 2012 (UTC) ::::More fun. I say we move the Lesuss walkthrough to the Kallini page (since the in-game journal uses the Kallini title for the mission), and turn Lesuss into a redirect. -- Commdor (Talk) 18:42, March 10, 2012 (UTC) :::::That would be the best way to go. I've been keeping up for two hours now, and I need a break. Lancer1289 18:44, March 10, 2012 (UTC) Reward checklist You reverted a change that listed all of the possible rewards (as a checklist to verify you'd gotten all of them) from the Priority: Mars page with a note "that's not how we do it". My question is simple "how do we do it?" I've seen other guides that had a checklist so you can verify you get all the items and found it to be very useful. Ea-41905502 07:14, March 10, 2012 (UTC) :That is a different guide using a different format. Mass Effect 2 did things like that, not ME3 or ME. For things like that, just list them in the guide as you go along. Lancer1289 07:35, March 10, 2012 (UTC) ::Is there a way to mark the items then? Say using italics or something like that so that it's easy to see? I did that in the first set of edits, but someone removed it when they converted from a bullet list to a paragraph format. Ea-41905502 07:57, March 10, 2012 (UTC) :::Because that is again not how we do that. Italics are used for different purposes in walkthroughs. Just put them in a sentence like everything else. Example: "After taking down the enemy forces, grab the SMG Magazine upgrade before moving on." Italics are used for things like "When you move out of cover, you need to move fast as you will get repeatedly shot until you find cover again." Lancer1289 08:01, March 10, 2012 (UTC) Item Rarities OK, I gather that you didn't like my adding item rarities to some of the weapons and undid those changes. I know you run a tight ship and I don't want to step on your toes. Do you think we could set up some sort of protocol for that kind of information? I think it's useful. -LobsterMobster 20:38, March 10, 2012 (UTC) :The thing is there is something that seems to be going on with the Multiplayer page and putting it there. There's a section here that deals with that. Putting it there really doesn't fit as well. Lancer1289 20:52, March 10, 2012 (UTC) Permission to post script Hi Lancer, since I am new here I don't want to overstep any bounds so I thought I should ask first. Is it okay if I post the leaked script from November in a blog post or is that unacceptable under the wiki policy. Sorry for the annoying question. -- ► Kaloneous ◄ ♣HelpDesk♣ 21:47, March 10, 2012 (UTC) Hi Lancer, I have decided it is better that I don't post any such link so there is no need to respond. I feel I am becoming too swept up in the commotion of recent events and I also don't want to disturb "the peaceful waters" of this awesome wiki any further. Thanks for listening (well reading). -- ► Kaloneous ◄ ♣HelpDesk♣ 22:25, March 10, 2012 (UTC) Hi Lance Just a brief chat really, I'm going to be going to bed in about 1 hour 15 mins, but I'm wondering how far you got. At the moment I've gotten past "Priority The Citadel", but not sure what I'm gonna do at the moment. I also decided to buy the Black Widow since I'm going on insanity (hardcore masochist here), and since I've used it, added and adjusted the "Black Widow" player notes a bit, hope it helps not just other people clarify what it is, but also helps them make the decision of whether or not to buy it. Anyway, I'm going to pop on Mass Effect 3 again (since my XBOX CRASHED -_-), I probably wont be on the wikia again tonight, but I wish you a good day (and good night). JouninOfDespair 00:14, March 11, 2012 (UTC) Busy Day Great, you're back. I was getting overwhelmed and falling behind in the RC. I blame my roommates a little, they wouldn't leave me alone until a played a few matches of Halo: Reach with them, and when I got back there was a deluge of new edits that hasn't let up yet. Are you fine with handling things on your own for about an hour? I need to drop by the grocery store so I can make something to eat. -- Commdor (Talk) 01:48, March 11, 2012 (UTC) :Yeah I had to go to church so I'll be online for the foreseeable future. If you need to run, go but please tell me when you get back. Lancer1289 02:03, March 11, 2012 (UTC) ::Roger. -- Commdor (Talk) 02:03, March 11, 2012 (UTC) Progress into Mass Effect 3. So Lancer, how far have you gotten and whats your opinion of the game. I loved it, not so much the ending but the more I think about it I like it a bit more, and if you don't mind telling, what did you think of the ending.Best Regards,--Legionwrex 02:04, March 11, 2012 (UTC) :Please don't spoil the ending or anything else for that matter. I'm currently tying to keep up with the wiki and play at the same time, and it isn't easy. I wish everyone could just stop for 30 minutes, or two weeks, but that isn't going to happen. It will probably be months before it calms down enough to start doing the serious work. :As to where I am, I'm currently dealing with the geth and quarians and their associated missions. Lancer1289 02:10, March 11, 2012 (UTC) Leg armor images So what exactly is so unacceptable about those? If it's the mouse bit of the menu, nothing I can do about it. --Kainzorus Prime Walkie-talkie 02:29, March 11, 2012 (UTC) :But we did it for ME2, and therefore it can be done for ME3. Images with that are unacceptable anywhere for reference. Lancer1289 02:31, March 11, 2012 (UTC)